In many vehicles, a vehicular console box that is capable of receiving belongings of an occupant is provided in a vehicle interior. There is a vehicular console box that includes a drink holder, which is provided on a console body having an open upper side, so that a beverage container can be received therein. A known technique related to such a vehicular console box is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-11728.
In the vehicular console box disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-11728, a drink holder for receiving beverage containers is formed in a bottom portion, a small-articles box is provided above the drink holder so as to be slidable in a front-rear direction, and a lid is provided above the small-articles box so as to be swingable in an up-down direction.
Note that the beverage container that is supported by the drink holder is anticipated to be one with a low height such as a can of canned coffee. When a short beverage container is placed on the drink holder formed in the bottom portion, the beverage container will be supported at a position deep inside the console body. In such a case, the occupant needs to reach his/her hand deep into the console body in order to take out the beverage container, which is inconvenient.